The Ones Forgotten
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: Written with x fever x! After a tragedy involving Dally's old gang in New York, two members of the gang come to seek Dally out. Crossover with West Side Story.
1. Old Friends

Hey guys! This is Ale Curtis-Carter here with x fever x to bring you yet another crossover with West Side Story.

**_READ THIS: _**In this story, before Dally moved to New York, he was in a gang called the Jets. The leader of the Jets is named Riff. His lieutenant's name is Tony. (In case you don't know the movie/play.)

The Curtises, Dally, Steve, Johnny and Two-bit were all lounging around the Curtises' house.

"G-d Almighty!" Steve cried. "It's boring as hell in here!"

"So go find something to do!" Darry snapped. He was busy in the kitchen paying bills and didn't want to hear Steve's incessant whining.

"Fine!" Steve answered. "I will! I'm going to the dingo. Who's coming?" Two-bit got up, along with Johnny, Soda and Pony. Dally realized he'd be left alone with Darry and that wasn't something he wanted to do. He didn't want to deal with Darry's mood, for fear of punching him out. He sighed, got up, and they all walked out. The guys were walking along, goofing around, occasionally chasing people away, when Dally stopped in his tracks.

"What's up?" Steve asked when he saw dally staring at two guys.

"Who are they?" Two-bit asked defensively. You could never be too careful in this part of town with people you didn't know. The two strangers seemed to be fighting.

"I don't know, Action!" A blonde one was yelling at the other, a black haired, short guy. They were both looking very pissed off. "What do you think I am! I don't see you finding him either!" The guy continued to yell at the one who seemed to be called Action. Dally just stared at them.

"Shut up, A-rab!" The Action guy said. "Before I punch you in you're stupid-"

"Awe, go on!" The A-rab one cut him off.

"Action! A-rab!" Dally called before either of them could say anything else. Both their heads shot towards Dally and both their expressions immediately turned from pissed off, to relieved and pleased.

"Dally!" They cried in unison and ran over. Dally wasn't near as happy as they were, he was confused. And the other greasers were about ten times as consfused as Dally was. Who were these guys? And how did Dally know them?

"What're you doing here?" Dally asked.

"Ice sent us to come get you…" A-rab trailed off.

"Ice?" Dally asked. "What authority does Ice have?" Dally was getting more and more confused by the second. "What happened to Riff?" Riff was the leader of Dally's old gang in New York, the Jets.

"Riff's dead." Action said flatly. Although he hid it well, Dally noticed a bit of emotion in his eyes, sadness. Dally stopped and stared into nowhere. Riff? Dead? No. Not possible. Riff was like Dally's best friend. Well, f course Tony was Riff's best friend-wait, Tony. What happened to Tony? Why didn't he take over the Jets?

"What happened to Tony, then?" Dally asked, hiding all emotion.

"Tony's dead, too." A-rab answered looking down. Again, Dally was shocked. With some effort, he succeeded to hide all emotion.

"So Ice took over?" He asked.

"Well," A-rab started, looking up. "No."

"We want you to be our leader. That's why we're here." Action finished.

And there's chapter one! What do you think? Review, please!

Ale and Hope.


	2. Where's Ice When you Need him?

Hey guys, thanks for reviews! Here's the next chapter!

"Hey Dal, who are these guys?" Soda asked.

"I'm Action, and this here dweeb is A-rab!" Action "curtsied".

"A-rab, Action?"

"Only nicknames fellas, only nicknames," A-rab assured them.

"What happened to Tony and Riff?" Dally asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Damn Sharks, all their fault," Action scowled.

"We'll explain to ya in a minute. Is this your new gang?" A-rab pointed to the greasers. Dallas shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"My names Sodapop, and this is my little brother Ponyboy, and these are our friends Two-bit, Johnny, and Steve," Soda decided to introduce themselves being as Dally didn't seem to be doing it.

"Sodapop and Ponyboy? And you're making fun of _our_ names?" Action chuckled.

Soda's eyebrows lowered as he glared at the hood.

"C'mon guys, cut it." Dally said to the two Jets, then turning to Soda, "Let's go back to your house and," He turned back to the Jets. "Ya'll can explain to me why exactly you're down here," Dally ordered and they all started walking. The greasers weren't very fond of these friends of Dally's. Action and A-rab weren't exactly fond of them either. They walked back to the Curtis's in an uncomfortable silence.

"This place sure ain't like New York huh?" A-rab muttered.

"It's different but ya get used to it," Dally said looking back at them. He was walking in the lead of the group, wanting to make the impression he was the leader, though he knew well enough there was no leader to their little group. Just a bunch of friends.

"I don't think I could," Action snarled at a tree.

"If you lived here ya would," and it was the truth. Dallas was as New York as a New Yorker could be. Hated trees, grass, nature in general. Wasn't a big person for intense summer heat, and loved the sky scrapers and loud noises at night. When he moved to Tulsa it was like he moved to a whole different continent not state. Now though he was as used to his new home. So used to it, he almost forgot about how New York felt to him. He figured if he forgot, it couldn't have been that important.

"Well I'll make sure I ain't ever move down here," Action assured him.

Entering the Curtis's residence once again, the boys noticed Darry was done paying bills.

"Who are they?" the eldest Curtis asked curiously.

"Action, A-rab, Darry," Dally pointed to each person as he spoke the name.

Darry looked at the young hoods skeptically.

"We're Dal's old buddies for the Big Apple. That's New York," A-rab smiled proudly.

"I know what it is. What are ya'll doing down here?"

"Well we were just about to tell Dal the same thing. Ya see, Dal," He began, "There was this new gang, the Sharks, they were trying to take over our turf.

Well, Riff set up a rumble with them about a month ago," Action started, addressing Dally, but knowing the other 6 boys were listening. "And uh, things didn't go as planned. We agreed on no weapons, a fair fight between their leader, Bernardo, and Ice. But you never know what those PR's are up to, so we brought some knives," A-rab laughed uneasily.

"Turns out the Sharks did to. Anyway, they were fighting, and then that bastard Tony," The Jets were still really mad, if it wasn't for Tony, Riff would still be alive. "Well, he got in the middle, and Bernardo started saying shit about him. Riff punched him and hey took out the blades. Bernardo down right stabbed Riff right in his chest. Then Tony took the knife from Riff and, bam two leaders dead in one night!" Action's voice rose as he repeated the events of what had happened.

"So what about Tony?" Dally asked trying hard not to picture Riff with a blade stuck in his chest, dead on the street. The way a hood would die.

"Well ya see Tony fell for Bernardo's little sister, Maria. Stupid broads, always messing things up. Well anyway after Riff got knifed Tony took off. He got killed by Chino, Bernardo's lieutenant and Maria's old boyfriend. Chino shot him." A-rab spoke with no emotion, though he was sadder than ever.

"So they're dead, what do you want me to do about it? I ain't no witch doctor that can bring 'em back to life or nothin'," Dally spoke coolly though he couldn't believe two guys he had practically grown up with, who were practically like his brothers were dead.

"We know Dal, but uh, we kinda need ourselves a leader. A leaderless gang ain't a gang. We need ya to come back to New York," Action put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't go back to New York," Dally refused them flatly.

"Why not Dal?" A-rab looked offended. The other greasers were relieved.

"I live here now, I got stuff to take care of here."

"Dal, this is what Riff would of wanted. Think of all the times the Jets were there for ya Dally. Ya can't leave us hanging," Action tried to guilt him into it.

"Sorry boys," Dally was not changing his mind.

A-rab looked at Action and they nodded. They needed to get Ice on the phone, the toughest Jet, Dally'd listen to him.

There was Chapter 2, hope ya enjoyed it!

Ale and Hope


	3. Fine

All right! Chapter three! Gracias for the reviews!

"Can we use your phone?" Action asked Darry. Darry nodded. Dally stumbled to the couch.

"Riff and Tony." He mumbled. "I'll kill those bastards! Those…" Dally went on, calling the Sharks every name he could think of.

"You can't do it here, in Tulsa." A-rab reminded, but shut up when Dally's glared at him, eyes blazing. A-rab went into the other room where Action was dialing Ice's number. He was happy that the phone was in the other room, because then Dally wouldn't overhear the conversation. Action finished dialing and held the phone to his ear. Action's face turned cold when a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Velma, let me speak to Ice."

"He's busy!" Action knew by this that she was making out with him.

"Listen, Velma-"

"Call him later, much later!" She interrupted. Action was getting mad.

"Listen you dumb broad," he began but stopped when he hear Ice's voice.

"Cool it, Action." Ice must've taken the phone from her, because Action heard her whining in the background. "What'd he say?"

"He won't do it, Ice! He won't come!" Action told him.

"What do you mean he won't come!" Ice asked in frustration. "He can't abandon the Jets like that! He had a good reason when he left, but c'mon! It's "Jet all the way"! He has to! It's who Riff would've chosen!"

"I know all that, Ice!" Action said, just as frustrated. "It ain't my fault he won't come!"

"Let me talk to him." Ice said sharply.

"Get him." Action said to A-rab. A-rab nodded and walked into the room where Dally was.

"Hey, Dally, can you come into the other room for a minute?" A-rab asked. Dally glared at him.

"What?"

"Uh…other room?"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Dally was playing cards with Johnny.

"Dally…"

"What!" Dally snapped.

"Ice's on the phone." Dally sighed and got up. He really didn't care but if he didn't go, A-rab would keep bothering him, and Dally would probably punch him. He didn't feel like punching one of his best friends at the moment.

"What?" Dally asked taking the receiver from Action.

"Good to talk to you too, buddy-boy!" Ice said sarcastically. Dally just sighed. Ice knew that meant that he should start talking.

"Dallas, you're still a Jet, right?" Ice asked rhetorically.

"Don't ask stupid questions! You know I am!"

"Right. Jet all the way! Then why won't you come take over you're gang huh?"

"Because I have a new life here, Ice."

"And the Jets mean nothing, then?"

"Did I say that?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But nothing." Dally cut him off.

"C'mon, Dal, we need you! It's what Riff would have wanted! You know that!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna deal with the Jets bitching and moaning about me being the leader. They'll start stuff about how I left. No."

"But they won't! We've all agreed." Dally sighed. He knew he had to. He took a vow when he joined the Jets that the gang, his brothers, always came first.

"Have a war council with the Sharks ready for next Tuesday. Lieutenant." Ice, Action and A-rab were all delighted to hear that. In one sentenced, Dally had agreed to take over, and had chosen his second.

"You'll do it, then?" Ice asked, just to make sure.

"I want that war council. I want all the Sharks there and I want all the Jets there. You can choose where." The three Jets loved. He was already taking charge.

And there's chapter three! What do you think!


	4. Versus

Thank you to all who reviewed! We love you always and forever!

Dallas had made his decision. He was going to go back to New York. What a thought, he always figured he'd never see that place again.

He walked slowly back into the living room, where the rest of the greasers were.

"So I guess I'm goin' to New York," Dallas looked at the boys and tried to speak casually. Even though he was still hoping the whole thing was a wacky dream and he would be waking up and second.

"Your just going to leave us?" Two-Bit asked, not one ounce of laughter in his voice. He could remember the day he met Dally. He was at the movie theatre with his little sister and Dally came up to them, asking Two-Bit if he had a cancerstick. Of course Two-Bit had no idea what this boy was talking about, but by the end of the night he had become a smoker. Now Dal was just going to leave them? No fair.

"It's just what I gotta do...I'm gonna go tell the Shepards." Dally said, walking out on their protests. While all this had been going on, Action and A-rab had been standing there, smiling smugly. Soda and Steve had exchanged quite a few looks of how they disliked the two.

"We're goin' for a walk." A-rab announced. "Tell Dal we'll be back." With that they left.

"Hey! You two!" A-rab and Action turned around to see Soda and Steve standing there, looking like they wanted to hurt something.

"Yes?" Action asked.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Steve growled.

"Comin' here and takin' Dally like he's your damn property!" Soda added. It wasn't often Sodapop Curtis was mad, but when he was, no one would want to be the one to fight him.

"Listen," A-rab said. "What was it, Sodacan?"

"Sodapop!" Steve angrily corrected.

"Right, right." A-rab nodded. "Listen, Sodapop and Seth-"

"Steve!" Soda cried.

"Soda_pop_ and _Steve_," A-rab began again, after sarcastically correctly pronoucncing their names. "Dallas Winston was a Jet before he was a…what do you call yourselves? Oilers?"

"Greasers!" Both greasers shouted.

"Yeah. Dally was a Jet before he ever was a Greaser. And when you're a Jet, you're a Jet all the way! So Dally's gonna now fulfill his duties, that he agreed to when he joined the Jets. Meet Dallas Winston. The new Jet leader. You all are gonna have to find yourselves a new bodyguard, got it buddy-boys?" That did it. Steve punched A-rab dead in the jaw and they began to fight. Soda against Action, Steve against A-rab, Greaser against Jet. The fight went on for a few minutes when,

"Break it up!" A familiar voice yelled. All heads shot up to see Dally running towards them. They continued to fight, each side thinking Dally would join them. Instead, Dally got in the middle and with a glare at the Jets, they stepped back, not being able to disobey their leader.

"C'mon Dal, we should head back to your place and get you packed. Sooner we leave this..._place_ the better," Action started walking, and A-rab followed.

"We ain't leavin' this _place _yet. Monday...Monday we'll leave. And if you shits try fighting again, I'll kill all of you, got it?" Dally looked at all four boys angrily.

Soda and Steve nodded as Action and A-rab did too. "Got a make nice with the PR's and we gotta make nice with these freaks, "Action muttered to A-rab, and followed their new found leader into the Curtis house.

"When ya leavin' Dal?" Darry asked, but didn't bother listening when he saw a nice new shiner on his kid brother's cheek. Dally's "visitors" he was guessing were the ones to blame. Now he wasn't to hot about them storming into _their_ turf, demanding to see _their_ friend, and then say they were taking him back with them. But now that Soda's got a new bruise to add to his record, Darry was a little pissed.

"Monday," Dallas replied, not being able to look the other boys in the eyes.

"Well we better make this one helluva weekend," Two-Bit smiled.

Okay there's Chapter 4. Hope ya liked it!

Ale and Hope


	5. Something I gotta do

Hey, hey! Here's chapter five!

Dally was outside smoking a cigarette when he heard the door open then slam shut. He didn't bother to turn around to see who it was, figuring he'd find out soon enough.

"Dally?" A soft voice asked. Dally turned his head to the familiar voice that belonged to Johnny.

"Hey, kid."

"You're really going to New York?" Johnny asked. Dally sighed.

"I have to."

"But, why?" Johnny questioned.

"'Cause when you're in an organized gang like the Jets, you're in it 'till death."

"You mean if you don't go they'll kill you?"

"Nah. I mean I have to go. The Jets need a leader…I'm the only Jet that can do it."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I just am. It's what Riff would have wanted."

"Okay…" Johnny said not knowing what else to say. He went back inside. Dally sighed.

"Hey, Winston!" Dally looked up to see the angry face of Tim Shepard.

"Yeah, Shepard?"

"What the fuck! You comin' over and tellin' my sister you're movin'."

"Yeah, Tim. I have to."

"Because…"

"My old gang in New York needs a new leader. That's me."

"Oh, really?" A sly grin appeared on Tim's lips. "Dallas Winston, a gang leader?"

"That's right, buddy-boy." Dally said. He then thought, _"Oh, great! I'm not even in New York yet, and I'm already starting to talk like a Jet." _

"Buddy-boy?" Tim asked. Dally shook his head.

"Don't ask. It's something we said in New York…" Tim shook his head and sat next to Dally.

"So, New York, huh? You _wanna_ go back?" Dally smiled.

"Well, yeah, I guess…at first I didn't. But I miss New York. I miss the gang. In New York…well, I was part of a _real_ gang, the _best_ gang! The Jets! The Jets need me now. What can I do? I _have_ to go." Tim nodded. He understood.

"Well, I gotta go." Tim stood. "Find me before you leave, huh?" Dally nodded. Dally was about to go back inside when Johnny came back outside. An idea struck him.

"Hey, Johnny," Dally said. "Wanna come to New York with me?"

Okay time for a vote. Johnny stay in Tulsa, or Johnny go with Dally? It's up to you! Thanks,

Ale and Hope


	6. The Loss of two friends

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait. But here's Chapter 6!

"What?" Johnny stared at the older boy. Did he just ask him to go to New York?

"Do you want to come with me to New York? I mean ya don't have to, but, ya might like it there. It'd be better than the hell hole you're livin' in now," Dally replied, slower than before.

"I-I don't know. I mean...I ain't ever been away from Tulsa before Dal! An' Pony...I can't just leave Pony."

"Well I'd say he could come with us, but I don't think Darry would be likin' that, an' I don't feel like havin' Superman and Soda come too. C'mon buddy, you'll finally be away from the bastard and old hag you live with," Dally really did want Johnny to come. He knew if Johnny stayed behind, he'd get beaten everyday. If he came with Dally, he could protect him from that. Alright so New York is a _little_ rough, but nothing is as bad as not knowing when your dad's going to beat you with his belt for no reason.

Johnny lost himself in thought. Dally did have a point. He looked back into the window. Soda and Steve were still glaring at their unexpected New York guest. Pony was stuck on the couch in between A-rab and Two-Bit, while Action flipped through the channels. Darry was in the bathroom taking a shower; the boys thought he was trying to drown himself though.

"Listen, ya don't have to tell me if ya want to go now, just tell me by Sunday. Got it?"

Johnny nodded and then followed the older boy into the house.

"Giddy up Pony, move it!" Action, who was tired of standing, ordered the boy. Pony, being scared out of his wits nearly leaped off the couch. Action sat down in his place.

Steve gripped Soda's arm so he wouldn't go knocking the other boy.

"I'm going to New York with Dally," Johnny blurted out of nowhere.

Dally smiled hugely, while the seven (Darry finally got out of the shower) other boys stared. Two-Bit was the first to break the century long silence. "That's funny Johnny!" he fake laughed hoping with all his might that he was joking.

"I ain't jokin'..." Johnny replied, in his normal and quiet voice.

"What the hell? I ain't bringin' that little kid with us to New York. What is he, twelve?" Action glared.

"Sixteen!" the seven greasers shouted.

Action just rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are. I say he's comin', so he's comin'."

"That's just fucked up!" Soda yelled. He was mad, madder than he ever could be. These two stupid guys come and already two of his best friends are leaving! No way! "I ain't havin' this! Soon everyone's just gonna leave! What the fuck?" He stomped out of the house slamming the door. His best friend followed him, giving the evil eye to A-rab, Action, and even Dally.

"You really want to go Johnny?" Johnny looked into the eyes of his best friend. They were depressed and frightened. It made him rethink his decision.

"I'll call Ice, tell him we're having another guest," A-rab got up, speaking through gritted teeth. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

Well that was the next chapter! We really hope you like it. I think every reviewer wanted Johnny to go with Dally so he's going to go. Thanks for reading, please review


End file.
